Silver Kisses
by Silver Lips
Summary: Prolouge: One day while the Inu-tachi are sleeping a strong, but strange, demon attacks them. Inuyasha is no where to be found and so Kagome is kidnapped, what will happen to our poor Miko?


**Hello wonderful readers! This is my first fan-fic. I know it may not be too good but please flame away, I think of flames as constructive criticism. Those who can't take em', don't make em'. Em' being flames and fan-fics lol. So without further delay enjoy the prologue of my new story Silver Kisses. **

X-----------x-----------X-----------x-----------X-----------x-----------X-----------x-----------X-----------x-----------X

Everything was quiet in the small camp. Night had fallen and the Inu-tachi were asleep. Sango and Kirara were curled up by the fire, Miroku sleeping not too far away from them, and Shippo and Kagome curled in her sleeping bag on the other side.

Earlier that day they had managed to find two more shards. This was a huge victory considering how long it had been since they had found any at all. It was a tiresome fight though against a strange blue insect demon, which Kagome wasn't too fond of.

Everybody was in very deep sleep, but they slept peacefully knowing Inuyasha was there to keep guard. Just incase though Sango had her Hirakotsu safely at her side, Miroku kept his staff close, and Kagome her bow and arrows.

Unknown to the sleeping group the temperature started to drop with the wind, it got surprisingly cold for spring. Nobody seemed to notice though, until the fire flickered and went almost completely out from a sudden strong gust of wind.

Kagome woke up and screamed as frost started crawling up her sleeping bag and covering it in ice. Kagome grabbed Shippo and her bow and scrambled out of her bag. Taking a few steps back she got into a defensive position waiting for an attack.

Sango and Miroku were right beside her weapons ready. Weapons… 'Shit!' Kagome thought glancing over at her now frozen arrows. Sango and Miroku were looking for any signs of danger other than the obvious ice, seeing no one they became more defensive. Then Kagome realized something. Where the heck was Inuyasha?

"Hahahaha! What's the matter filthy humans, you look a little startled. Hahaha!" said a mock concerned voice. The words themselves felt as cold as the ice surrounding them. Kagome put Shippo on Kirara's back knowing that he would be safer there than with her.

"Lady Kagome, where are your arrows?" whispered Miroku. Kagome motioned to the ever growing ice that was slowly making its way towards them. The cold voice laughed again. "All you have to do is give me your jewel shards and I'll let you live, maybe! Hahahaha!"

"Oh, Inuyasha where are you?" Kagome sighed. The voice seemed to have heard her though because he gave another loud evil laugh and appeared in a gust of wind and snow. The demon had icy blue-white skin and spiked light blue hair, his eyes appeared white at a distance, and he was wearing dark blue armor with spikes on the right shoulder and dark blue hakamas.

"Inuyasha? You don't by any chance mean Inuyasha, half breed half brother to _Lord Sesshomaru_ do you?" he said with a sneer. At the look on their faces he cackled again. "You do don't you! Oh how pathetic the half breed abandoned his own pack! Pathetic creature, and because of that you're all going to die. Hahahaha!"

"Grr, Shut Up! We'll never give you the jewel shards!" yelled Sango. The demon sneered at Sango.

"Oh really we'll just have to see about that." He pulled out a thin sword and shouted "Tōketsu Yume!" (Frozen Dreams!) and slashed the air. All the members of the Inu-tachi started to feel stiffer and stiffer as the millions of tiny ice particles started to stick to them.

'_Shit if this stuff sticks to our outsides imagine what it would do to our insides!' _Kagome thought. "Don't breath in!" but it was too late. Kagome watched as Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and Shippo collapse to the ground unconscious. Her eyes widened. The attack died down and she tried to get to Shippo but it was no use she couldn't move.

"Oh smart girl, you figured it out. That attack is meant to be breathed in to make and opponent pass out and have dreams." The demon chuckled. Kagome's eyes narrowed at the demon.

"What kind of dreams! What kind of hell are you putting my friends through you Basterd!"

"Hmm, well I don't know it all depends on the person. They dream over and over again the worst day of their life. Over and over again. HAHAHA!" the blue demon through back his head and laughed.

"No, I'LL KILL YOU!" Kagome was struggling to move her arms, but slowly they did.

"Impressive, you can move your arms. Too bad all you have is your bow. All of your arrows are frozen under ice. By the way that ice is getting thicker soon your friends will be buried. You better do something miko. But there's nothing you can do is there? Your friends are going to die because of you, all because you're weak and pathetic. Then when you're all dead and gone, I'll take your jewel shards too. You'll lose everything! Are you ready for that, _priestess?_"

Kagome's head snapped up and so did her arms with her hands at the bows draw string like she was holding an arrow. "STOP IT!" she yelled. She pulled back on the bow string and a pink arrow of energy appeared, she let it fly.

It soared through the air towards the demon, only to diminish and flicker out before it reached its target. Kagome was breathing hard as her eye sight started to go blurry. Black started to consume her from around the edges of her sight. _'Gomen' _was her last thought before she passed out. The last thing she heard was footsteps in the snow.

X-----------x-----------X-----------x-----------X-----------x-----------X-----------x-----------X-----------x-----------X

**Well it looks like trouble for out young maiden, but fear not! She will survive! Otherwise there is no point in making this story.**

**Xoxo -Silver lips**


End file.
